Sweet Nothings
by omgsigh
Summary: "I watched her figure fade softer until she was gone, just like that, out of my life." As a kid, Adrian had a hope of marrying a young Rose. Now, 12 years later, will new Romance spark, or will his childhood dream come crashing to a fiery end? IN HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone! Here's the prologue of a new fanfic I am planning of continuing on. If you like it or Hate it, please leave a short review and based on the responses, I'll see if I will continue**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy, Adrian (Tear) or any of its characters. The plot is mine though so Back off! :P  
**

**Enjoy xx Ally**

* * *

_Flashback 12 years_

Sitting on the swings in the park, I noticed a Dhampir girl by herself, sitting on the park bench. She was beautiful; her hair was a deep brown colour, almost black. Her skin was like an inside of an almond, rich, yet exotic. Mustering all the courage I could manage, I decided to write her a note.

_Dear girl,_

_You are really pretty, when I grow up, I promise to marry you. _

_Love, _

_A._

Finishing the note, I confidently walked over to where she was sitting

"Hi!" I called, before she could have a chance to reply, I gave her the note, then ran back off to the swing. My face blushed red from embarrassment. When does a girl have this much of an effect on me? I love getting attention, especially from cute girls yet there is something about this girl, which is different. I closed my eyes, attempting to withdraw any thoughts of her from my mind. Slowly, I opened them again and there she was, standing right in front of me. I jumped a little, panicked slightly.

"Look, you're sweet and pretty cute but if you haven't noticed already I'm a Dhampir." She stated, looking at me straight in the eye

"I might be a Moroi but I'm not dumb. I could see that." I replied to her.

She rolled her eyes at me before holding her hand out to mine

"I don't think I introduced myself, my name's Rose. I'm six" she said confidently as I shook her hand

"Nice to meet you Rose, I'm Adrian." I replied, giving her a friendly smile.

Sitting on the swing next to mine, she started to talk

"So Adrian, How old are you? You look about eight."

I laughed, before replying with the biggest grin on my face,

"I'm actually ten."

"So, are you like royal? Where are your parents? Or guardians for that matter?" She asked, looking around the child filled playground

"Yeah, I am a royal and my parents are here with their guardians somewhere." I said, moving my legs backwards and forwards to swing higher.

"Whoa! Sorry Adrian but now that you said that, we have no chance being together. Not one bit." She replied, with a small smile on her face.

"Don't worry little Dhampir, I'll find a way, just wait and see." I said with a determined voice.

In the background, I faintly heard Rose's name being shouted.

"I guess I have to go Adrian, I guess this is goodbye." She said to me, before waving and then running off.

"Bye My little Dhampir, I hope we meet again." I whispered to the spot where she was, watching her figure fade softer until she was gone, just like that, out of my life.

_**End of Flashback*_

Sitting on the veranda of the ski lodge, I inhaled my cigarette, slightly drunk from the endless supply of beer stashed in my room. Of course there was a logical reason behind it, but no one had ever asked me why. They just….. Presume I am a drunken player. Looking out at the ski hill, I spotted two people, skiing their way done in a competitive manner. By the speed they were going, obviously they were Dhampir's. After a few moments of watching them race, I stood up and walked over to the bar, and asked the bartender for a cup of Russian Vodka. He walked over and grabbed the bottle, quickly pouring it into my cup. When he placed it down, I stalked off without saying a word, heading back outside when I saw her. My little Dhampir. Even though I met her twelve years ago, I still remember her every detail. Even though she was covered in her skiing outfit, she was one hell of a beauty. Hoping she would remember me I called out in her direction "Little Dhampir! Come over here!" She turned around and saw me, she frowned slightly before walking over.

"Yeah?" She asked me, obviously not remembering me from twelve years ago. I leaned up against the wall behind me before grinning, "Just saying, that's all." I replied.

By Now, Most girls would've begged me to take them back to my room, but she wasn't like most. She studied my face intently before taking a few steps back

"You smell good." I blurted out, causing her to stop in her tracks.

"I … umm what?" She replied, confused.

"You smell good." I replied, slowing it down as if she didn't understand what I was saying

"Are you joking? I've been sweating all day. I'm disgusting." She obviously needed to be somewhere but the look in her eye said that she wanted to stay with me.

"Sweat isn't a bad thing," I said, as I looked upward thoughtfully. "Some of the best things in life happen while sweating. Yeah, if you get too much of it and it gets old and stale, it turns pretty gross. But on a beautiful woman? Intoxicating. If you could smell things like a vampire does, you'd know what I'm talking about. Most people mess it all up and drown themselves in perfume. Perfume can be good ... especially if you get one that goes with your chemistry. But you only need a hint. Mix about 20 percent of that with 80 percent of your own perspiration...mmm." I said, tilting my head to the side before looking at her. "Dead sexy."

Rose looked away, trying to hide the blush which crept onto her face.

"Thanks for the hygiene lesson." She replied "But I don't own any perfume, and I was just about to go and wash all this sweaty stuff off me."

I rolled my eyes before pulling out a cigarette. I took a swig of my booze before offering Rose one just out of politeness.

"Bad habit." She replied, before looking down to the floor.

"You here with St Vlad's?" I asked.

"Yup."

"So you're going to be a guardian when you grow up?" I asked her, stating the obvious yet again.

"Obviously."

I studied her Aura trying to get a hold of the colours. I saw a faint bit of green but mostly, It was covered In black. Frowning slightly, I wondered what could've caused such a large amount of darkness to be in her aura.

"How long till you graduate?" I asked her. "I might need a guardian."

"I graduate in the spring." She replied, "But I'm already spoken for. Sorry."

I was puzzled as whom the lucky guy was, and why she already has gotten assigned. Most Dhampir's don't get their charge until after graduation.

"Really? Who is he?" I asked her, edging closer to the truth.

"She's Vasilisa Dragomir." She replied.

"Ah" I replied, finally piecing together the last piece of the puzzle.

"You're Janine Hathaway's daughter."

"I'm Rose Hathaway." She corrected, gritting her teeth. For some reason, she despised her mother.

I took out my hand and shook hers, just like our meeting 12 years ago.

"Adrian Ivashkov." I replied

"And you think I'm trouble." I heard her mumble under her breath. Obviously judging me

"Both our reputations precede us." I replied, beaming a smile In her direction.

"You don't know anything about me, and I don't know anything about you." She replied disgruntled.

"Want to?" I taunted, leaning in closer to her.

"Sorry I don't date older guys." She replied, edging further and further away from me.

"I'm 21, not that much older." I laughed back at her, the effects of the vodka slightly kicking in.

"I have a boyfriend." She quickly replied. I wondered why she didn't bring this up earlier

"He didn't give you that black eye did he now?" I asked.

A small blush crept onto her cheeks before she replied

"No, I got it during practice. I mean, I am training to be a guardian."

"She got it from her mom, you know." Replied a voice, edging closer to us, "A new boy?"

"Hey Mia!" Rose angrily replied, lifting her eyes up to the girl.

She looked only about 11 to me, her blonde curls exaggerating her child-like features.

"Mia, this is Adrian Ivashkov." Rose said, venom dripping off each word.

I shook her hand. "Always a pleasure to meet a friend of Rose's, especially a pretty one." Honestly, I wasn't interested in her at all. She looked like a child and I preferred brunettes anyway.

"We aren't friends." Rose replied quickly, gritting her teeth

"Rose only hangs out with guys and psychopaths," said the Mia girl, staring at me with hopeful eyes.

"Well," I said cheerfully, "since I'm both a psychopath and a guy, that would explain why we're such good friends."

"You and I aren't friends either." Rose told me.

"Playing hard to get huh?" I replied.

"She's not that hard to get," said Mia, clearly upset that I was paying more attention to Rose. "Just ask half the guys in our school."

"Yeah," Rose retorted, "And you can ask the other half about Mia. If you can do a favor for her, she'll do _lots_ of favors for you."

A flicker of embarrassment passed over her face, but she held her ground.

"Well," she said, "at least I don't do them for free."

"Are you done?" Rose asked. "It's past your bedtime, and the grown-ups would like to talk now." Her youthful looks were obviously a sour spot for her which Rose got satisfaction for exploiting.

"Sure," she said crisply. Her cheeks turned pink. "I have better things to do anyway." She turned towards the door then headed out.

Rose and I stood together quietly before I decided to break the silence

"Your Mum did that?" I asked, coughing on the newly lit cigarette.

"Shut up." She grumbled, looking down to the floor.

"You're one of those people who either has soul mates or mortal enemies, aren't you? No in-between." I said to her.

"I guess," She started, " Look Adrian, I'm tired now and your cigarettes are giving me a headache."

I pouted my lips before replying

"Some women think they're sexy."

"I think you smoke them so you have something to do while thinking up your next witty line." She scoffed.

"Well, goodnight Rose, I hope to see you again soon." I said, slightly raising my hand in the air.

"Not likely." She snorted. "Remember, I'm not into older guys."

She turned around, glanced over her shoulder at me, before making her way back to her room.

Rose wasn't like all those other girls. I thought to myself. Somehow, I need to get to know her better. She has landed herself a spot in Adrian Ivashkov's heart.

* * *

**If you love it? Hate it? Have any suggestions or idea's, please Review. I promise a shirtless dancing Adrian or Christian or Dimitri If you do? **

***Pleads with puppy dog eyes* :P **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Thanks for all the awesome reviews! I appreciate it ALOT!. I'm really stuck on Ideas so If you have any, feel free to pm me, or say it in a review.**

**R-E-V-I-E-W **

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own Vampire Academy, as the wonderful Richelle Mead beat me to the idea.**

**ENJOY! xx  
**

* * *

**RPOV**

"_Little Dhampir." ….. _Those two words, as simple as they are, tumbled around in my mind all night. Where have I heard that before?

Snuggling into bed, I dreamt about only one thing. Those deep green eyes, belonging to Adrian Ivashkov.

The next day, I woke up feeling refreshed and ready for the new day. Today was the day the royal ball was being held, I would be attending as Lissa's guest.

_**Flashback**_

"_Rose," Lissa started, "Will you go the royal ball with me? You know how Christian hates those things, and I wouldn't want to go alone." _

_Thinking it was a way to see Dimitri, I jumped at the chance. _

"_Sure, just make sure people don't get the wrong impression, if you know what I mean."_

_*End of flashback*_

I got up and made my way to the bathroom. Groggily turning on the taps, my thoughts went back to Adrian… The way he said little Dhampir, it was strikingly familiar.

You must hand it to him, Adrian was hot. He had bright green eyes, slightly troubled looking. He had light brown hair, in an over attempt at the messy look.

It was blatantly obvious he liked me, but apparently, he's slept with half the Moroi population. After a minute or so basking in the water, I turned off the taps and got out, wrapping a towel around my body before finding some clean clothes. I chose a simple black top with jeans as the real makeover would happen at Lissa's place. I grabbed my bag before heading out the door, heading to the room Liss was staying in.

As I made my way down the hallway, I noticed Adrian walking with a girl latched to his arm. He was drunk. Jealousy surged through me as I watched them two enter his room. Forget it Rose, I thought to myself, he will only use you. Quickly, I nervously walked up the hallway. Finally, I reached Lissa's room. "Rose! There you are, I've been waiting for ages!" Lissa rushed, just after I knocked on her door. I rolled my eyes before saying, "Nice to see you too Liss."

"Rose, shut up! We have a makeover to start." Lissa replied, as she dragged me into the bathroom. Sometimes I didn't know why I actually agreed to these things. Pulling me to the mirror, she got the curling iron and started curling my hair lightly. After that she applied a tiny bit of makeup, Creating a natural feel and look.

I Beamed at Lissa before I started to get to work on her. I chose to just simply straighten her hair, as that was really the only thing I knew how to do. For her makeup, I applied a little bit of pale pink eye shadow, some mascara and eyeliner. To finish it off, I put on a coat of clear lip-gloss.

Not too bad…I thought to myself. Liss grabbed my hand before heading back to her room, where our costumes awaited us. As the theme was Masquerade, we had to hide our face. Symbolizing our bond, Lissa and I had the same costume except in different colours. Mine Red, hers Pink.

On the top corner of our masks was the same feather, black with a studded diamond on the tip. Of course, this had nothing symbolic about it; I just liked the way it looked.

"You Ready Rose?" Lissa asked me, squeezing my hand.

"Sure." I replied.

"Well then, let's go." Liss squealed, before grabbing my hand and pulling me out the door.

"Ughhh." I muttered to myself, pulling my hand out of Lissa's. We made our way to the ballroom, talking every now and again.

When we got there, Lissa, being the royal she is, started socializing. I made my way over to the drink table and got a cup of champagne. The smell of Alcohol and Cigarettes caught my attention. Mr. Ivashkov planned to pay me a visit.

"What do you want Ivashkov?" I asked, annoyed by his presence.

"You of course, my little Dhampir." He replied, chuckling softly.

I looked around, trying to find Dimitri. There he was leaning against the wall. My breathing increased slightly. He saw me looking him and nodded slightly before going back into guardian mode.

Adrian leant into my ear and whispered, "I know you love him but he doesn't feel the same, trust me." Annoyed with his suspicion I replied harshly

"You don't know him, how can you say that! I'm going outside to take a breather."

"Rose! Don't he's ou-" Adrian replied, but I cut him off.

"Stop with the him business ok! It's my life." I huffed, before walking out to the veranda. As I opened the door, I saw Him. Dimitri. He was down on one knee, holding a girl's hand. As I looked up, it was Tasha. He held out a box, and opened it. It was a ring.

I covered my mouth to hold in the gasp, before running back inside. I took the stairs up to the roof before collapsing on top, letting out my tears. I thought he loved me. He didn't even tell me about his relationship with Tasha. I stayed up there for a while, sitting in the fetal position, when I felt a jacket being put over my shoulders. I turned around and saw Adrian, looking down at me.

"Mind If I sit Little Dhampir?" He asked. A shook my head, allowing him to sit next to me.

"You were right." I whispered to him, "Dimitri didn't love me, I saw him proposing to someone else." Tears fell down my cheeks, as I told him that. If only I listened, then maybe, maybe I would've been happy.

"It's alright little Dhampir, It wasn't your fault." He murmured, pulling me into a hug. Slowly, my eyes started to droop, before I fell asleep, still in Adrian's embrace.

When I woke up, I felt myself in a bed, hopefully my own. I looked around and saw a note, folded on the bedside table. I unfolded it and written in childish scrawl was:

_Dear girl,_

_You are really pretty, when I grow up, I promise to marry you. _

_Love, _

_A._

Realization hit me. Memories flooded my mind. Adrian was the boy 12 years ago. He was the one who promised to marry me and I was falling for him.

* * *

**Mwahaha! finally ended rose's relationship with Dimitri. Sorry all you Dimitri Lovers. :'(**

**Hope you enjoyed it**

**REVIEW**

** \/  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**PLEASE READ:**

**Hey Everyone. If you read my reviews, I used a bit of someone's story idea. **

**To clear it up I unintentionally did it, and the author is fine with it.**

**Gosh, I feel so bad: L **

**Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter. It might be slow, and not a lot of action but there will be more in the next chapter and I really needed to get this message up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does.**

(ps. Thanks for your reviews, they are totally awesome)

**

* * *

**

**DimitriPOV **

As I got down on one knee, I felt something weird trickle through me. My thoughts were calm, yet slightly dazed.

"Will you marry me Tasha?" I asked her, staring up at those bright Ozera eyes as they widened in surprise.

"Yes Dimka! I will." Tasha replied.

Then I snapped out of it.

Even though I tried not to swear in English, I couldn't suppress the urge. Tasha used compulsion on me.

"You Bitch!" I screamed, before running away, leaving a shocked Tasha standing there. Running out the door, I smelt the scent of Vanilla. Oh no, I thought. My Roza was here, hopefully I wasn't too late. I turned and ran to the direction of her room, ignoring the looks I was getting from my peers. When I got there, I knocked on the door, yet no one answered. I waited a few minutes before walking back to my room. When I got there, I collapsed to the floor, allowing my feelings to be expressed.

Why would Tasha do that to me? To her own Friend. I stood up and fell onto my bed, slowly sinking into unconsciousness. I really hope it wasn't too late.

As I woke up, I ran as quickly as I could to Roza's room, not caring about my looks. I pounded on the door, frantically wondering if she was back again. I faintly heard her mumble coming, making me sigh in relief. When she opened her door, her face turned into a frown.

"What do you want?" She asked, glaring at me.

"I'm so sorry Roza, she used Compulsion on m-"I started, but she cut me off.

"Please, stop with the apologizing. Even if you didn't do it, it still broke my heart. Go run back to Tasha as my love has faded for you Guardian Belikov. Please don't call me Roza, ever again." She whispered harshly before slamming the door, leaving me outside heartbroken. The love of my life, now hated me. I walked back to the place I knew I was welcome and made the hardest decision of my life. I decided to guard Tasha.

RosePOV

Slamming the door on him, I felt empty. I know what he is going to do, and I was the one who caused it. Even though I didn't love him, it broke my heart looking at his eyes. They were filled with torment, sorrow and pain. Deep inside, I knew I caused them all. As I walked back to my bed, I felt Lissa's emotions as they grew stronger, pulling me into her mind. She sat at the office for the lodge, looking at Kirova.

"Princess, your guardian has decided to transfer to another Moroi so sadly, you are unprotected. As the last Dragomir, you will receive one more Guardian in the mean time, until you graduate from school." Kirova announced. Lissa stared at her shocked, wondering why Dimitri will do such a thing.

"Sorry if it will bother you, but do you know who he has changed too?" She asked.

A gut wrenching feeling filled my gut as Kirova confirmed my suspicions.

"I'm not supposed to tell you but apparently, Tasha Ozera." Kirova replied.

I pulled out of her head quickly and allowed myself to collapse on the bed. Even though I knew he would do it, hearing it being confirmed was worse. Tears escaped my eyes, as they pounded down on my cheeks. I stayed there for a while, before crying myself to sleep.

I felt oddly lucid in the dream, as I took in my surroundings. I was on some sort of beach, dressed in only a very revealing bikini. As I looked to my left, I saw a figure coming close to me. My eyes widened in surprise as I realized who it was. It was Adrian. He was dressed only in board shorts, revealing a tone body.

Most Moroi men were Lanky, but Adrian had a bit of a build, making him… Irresistible? Handsome?

"What's up little Dhampir?" He asked me, as he sat down next to me. Thinking it was only a dream, I whispered quietly,

"Dimitri transferred to be Tasha's guardian because of me." Adrian's green eyes filled with concern as he pulled me in for a hug.

"It wasn't your fault. It was his decision, not yours." He said.

I felt the dream fade, but before I woke up, I whispered to him

"I remember."

Opening my eyes, I realized I slept in a bit. I pulled a brush through my hair and put on some clothes before heading out the door. I made my way down stairs to the cafeteria. I looked at the food available and grabbed a chocolate coated donut, my favourite. Sitting down at an empty table, I zoned out a bit, thinking about the dream. Something deep inside of me told me it wasn't fake. As I finished the donut, I saw Adrian walking towards me. He wore a blue button down Shirt and jeans which screamed designer.

"Hey Adrian." I said.

"Hey Little Dhampir. You feeling better?" He asked me, concern in his eyes.

"Kinda. Rough morning." I started, "But I have to go. But before I leave, I need to tell you something."

"Sure, what is it?" Adrian asked. As I wanted to have a bit of fun, I leaned into him like I was about to kiss. I saw he closed his eyes.

I whispered "I remember." Before walking off to find Lissa.

* * *

**If you want to, You can review :)**


	4. Help?

Sorry Guys, this story is on Hiatus until further notice. I really don't know where to take it from here so if anyone has any Ideas please tell me.

I will probably be starting a new story though. Xx I'm so sorry


	5. Chapter 4: Sneak Peak

_Hey Readers, I've decided to continue the story. Here's a sneak peak of the next chapter. It doesn't give anything away so yeah! Comment what you think. Is it good/bad, does it need improvement. I strive from constructive criticism._

Adrian POV.

_"I remember."_ She whispered, sending shivers down my spine.

I shuddered softly out of delight, before walking back to my room. Who knew two words could have such an effect on someone, especially an Ivashkov like me? I opened my door and sat on the couch, replaying that one scene in my head. Adrian! You're in Ivashkov! I reprimanded myself, shaking my head. Now that Rose is on my mind, I won't be able to get her out. The Images came flashing in my head. Rose and I at the beach. Her wearing a bikini, me wearing board shorts. I imagined her rubbing sun tan lotion onto my back, seductively whispering, _Adrian_ into my ear. Three rasp knocks on the door woke me up from my sexual fantasies.


	6. Help or discontinued

Sorry guys, no update YET. I WILL continue the story if I get ideas =S I've been busy lately but I'm already half way through the chapter I posted before in a 'preview'. Unfortunately, if no one gives any ideas, this story might get discontinued. Love you guys


	7. I love you all :'

**Hi everyone. I'm sorry to say I cannot continue writing this story. My dad's taking away my laptop which has all my ideas and plans for this story on it. I know I promised the next chapter and I've already nearly finished it. I'll publish that soon/later and then I'll give the story to somebody else. If you want to continue writing this or know somebody who would please send me a message :| If you have any previously written stories, I'll have a look at them and see if you're right for the story.  
**

**This is actually quite upsetting. I've grown to know alot of you guys and I love you all 3 ='(**

**I kinda hate my dad atm  
**


End file.
